


Always and Forever

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn wishes that Jim had the feelings for her that he does for his Chief.  </p><p>Warning: This could read like a death story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

Always and Forever by gena 

 

Carolyn Plummer regarded the loaves of bread with a critical eye. They all 

looked fresh but everyone knew store owners instructed their help to put the old 

bread on top. She dug through until she found one to her liking then added it to 

her cart. She checked her list, nodding at its completeness then headed for the 

checkout. It had been along day and she would have liked to just go home, kick 

off her shoes and soaked in a hot bubble bath, but those things didn’t happen in 

her life anymore. She closed her eyes against the pain, willing it away. With a 

firm hold on her emotions, she loaded her purchases into her car and headed for 

\- her past.

\- 

++++++

Jim looked up as the door opened. "Hey, Chief. Let me help you."

 

"No, it’s okay, Jim. I’ve got it."

 

Jim nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. He heard Sandburg putting 

away the groceries and moments later begin the familiar chore of starting 

supper. 

 

"You want a salad, Jim?" Blair called from the kitchen.

 

Jim turned to answer and froze. Blair looked different, something flickered 

across his features, some expression Jim couldn’t place. He rose, moving swiftly 

to his guide’s side. "Chief? Are you okay? Did something happen today?" Blair 

stared up at him, smiling but a sadness seemed to lurk within the blue depths of 

his eyes. He shook his head.

 

"No, Jim, I’m okay." He lifted a hand to Jim’s face, running his fingers along 

his cheek. "Go, rest. I’ll wake you if you fall asleep."

 

Jim hesitated, "I - I have to go to work, Chief."

 

But Blair was shaking his head, the sadness much heavier in his gaze, "no, Jim. 

You don’t have to work anymore, remember?" Jim frowned. It didn’t sound right 

but Blair never lied to him. He let himself be pushed towards the couch, 

suddenly feeling very tired, weighted down. It all felt wrong, something had 

happened but he didn’t know what. He moved slowly, peering over at his partner 

and wondering why it seemed as if he were in some strange land where nothing 

made sense anymore, but the exhaustion in his body fogged his mind and he 

couldn’t think straight. Jim decided resting might be the answer, when he woke 

he’d make Sandburg explain it all again. He lay down on the couch, tucking one 

hand beneath his cheek and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and his dreams were 

all of gunfire and blood and when he woke it was with a scream so painful it 

felt as if his heart would stop because of it. 

 

"Jim!" Frantic hands touched his cheek, a familiar scent reached his nostrils 

and he shied away. For just an instant the blurry face before his tear filled 

eyes was that of Carolyn, his ex-wife, but then the blessed darkness came and 

when he opened his eyes again it was Blair leaning over him, whispering to him, 

touching him.

 

"It was a nightmare, only a nightmare," Jim whispered as he sought comfort in 

the arms which held him.

 

++++++

Carolyn stroked the bowed head and let her tears fall. "Yes, Jim," she said 

softly, "it was just a nightmare." He pulled away then, settling back on his 

pillow and looking up at her with so much love. She wished it was for her - that 

his love, so palpable in his eyes, was rightfully hers but it belonged to 

another.

 

"Thanks, Chief," he whispered, "for being here."

 

She touched his chest and forced a smile, "always, Jim." She heard those words 

in her own nightmare, the ravished voice of Jim’s partner begging her to stay 

with Jim, to not let him suffer. And so she had entered his world, one Jim 

happily still shared with Blair. 

 

The end


End file.
